Twisted
by PureBloodMarauder
Summary: Severitus/Drarry. When a badly abused Harry is rescued, it falls to a snarky potions professor and an arrogant Slytherin to reach him. A new mentor and a cunning love interest team up to reach our Golden boy. Warn slash/molestation. Some Weasley and Albus bashing.
1. prologue: home

**This is my first attempt at a story, please review and give me some kind of feedback please.**

The war was over, Voldemort was gone once and for all, and most of the world celebrated. Sirius Black was a free man, and others like Severus and Lucius were free after years of spying. And Harry, the one who had saved them all a second time, he should have been celebrating as well right? His godfather was free and he should have been living with him surely. But no, Albus had fought them, saying there were criminals on the run. And while the marauders would be at school in the fall, and share DADA duties, Harry had been sent back. And the worst, the summer was longer than ever. It had started sooner, and was decided for security reasons, school would begin late.

Home was worse than ever. His Aunt and Uncle were fighting constantly, and his cousin was never home. His Aunt refused to feed him, and had become physically abusive. On his third day home he found himself chained out in rain with dog food, for a mess his cousin had made.

Vernon came out in the dark and barked. "Come boy."

Harry stood. "I am chained."

Vernon motioned to the shed he unlocked. "It will reach."

Harry watched as the man found blankets and a pillow. "What?"

Vernon motioned him in. "I will get the key tomorrow."

Harry sputtered. "Why?"

Vernon took out some food. "Your Aunt went too far."

Harry was trembling. "You are helping me?"

Vernon motioned Harry to sit. "Eat."

Harry sat down on the make shift bed, and ate the food, as he watched the man. He had little food since he left the school, and would have been happy for anything. But he was surprised to find a nice sandwich and some crisps, realizing they were left overs from dinner, and his mouth was watering from the simple smell. He watched the man in fear, sure this was a trick, but Vernon was smiling.

His Uncle sat down with him, extremely close. There was not much room in the small shed, and the man was a whale. Harry had no idea why the man was here, and why would he bring him food and stay with him.

He nearly jumped when he felt his Uncle's hand on his arm. "Why are you here?"

Vernon quieted him. "I thought you'd like company."

Harry was a bit uneasy. "I guess."

Vernon smiled. "Turn."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

Vernon began rubbing his shoulders and back. "You look sore."

Harry forced himself to relax. "I guess."

Vernon finally stood. "I will see you unchained tomorrow."

Harry looked up. "Why?"

Vernon handed him a cookie. "I don't agree with your Aunt. "

Harry watched the man go in confusion, and had no idea why he was doing all of this. He was grateful for the food and being able to sleep in the shed for the night. Vernon headed into the house and he could not keep the smile from his face, though when he ran into his wife up on the second floor, some of his good mood soon went away.

Petunia glared at him. "Where is the key? I am not leaving him outside."

Vernon smirked. "You will leave him."

Petunia was furious. "He is my nephew."

Vernon smirked. "You were all for it the other night."

Petunia shuddered. "Dudley is at Piers' house."

Vernon reminded her. "He will come home."

Petunia was white. "He is just a child."

Vernon smirked, and wondered where this sudden concern for her nephew had come from. It was about their son mainly, protecting him would always keep Petunia from doing something stupid of course. He had no intention of touching their son, he was not that sick, his wife just needed to know her place and keep her tongue. He knew she would, and he dangled the key in front of her for good measure.

He watched as she refused to take it. "You will continue to do as I have said. Or Dudley and I will see much more of each other."


	2. clean

Harry had made sure to be out of the shed when his Aunt woke in the morning. He thought he would be released to come in and cook, but he was not. His Aunt had come out and ordered that he finish the fence and weeding before his Uncle got home, or he would get a serious beating and spend another night outside. Harry's mind kept going to his Uncle, and the night before. His Uncle had fed and given him a bed, and he had promised Harry he would be free. Harry didn't know what to expect, the man had never been nice to him, and this seemed wrong.

When his Uncle came home, and the hours passed, Harry was sure the night before had been a mistake. He was reminded of the bed still in there and that he had not eaten the cookie. And there was still some of the drink as well.

He heard his Aunt shout as she headed up stairs. "He can bathe with the hose the filthy beast."

It was a half hour later when his Uncle came out. "Where are you?"

Harry came out. "Here Uncle."

Vernon brought out a key. "Let's get you unchained."

Harry was terrified. "I didn't finish…"

Vernon cut him off. "You never could have, even if free."

Harry felt the collar slip off. "Thank you."

Vernon motioned him to follow. "You must be quiet."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

Harry didn't want to make the man angry, any more than his Aunt. He knew Vernon had a worse temper than his Aunt, when he was angry. Harry also knew that it seemed Vernon was the only source of food, or shelter, he may have this summer. He still wasn't sure he should trust the man at all, and he felt the same slight unease he had the night before, in the close confines.

Vernon was smiling to himself as he walked past his wife's bedroom door, and to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He could hear the television loud. The woman knew what was happening, and she wanted to be able to pretend it was not.

Harry was confused as the man took him into the bathroom and locked the door. "What are we doing?"

Vernon turned on the water. "I am sure you could use a shower."

Harry nodded. "I heard her."

Vernon nodded. "That is why I must stay in here. She thinks I am showering."

Harry went red. "I can wait."

Vernon turned the water to the shower. "Would you rather shower with the hose?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Vernon motioned to the shower. "You are filthy."

Harry trembled as he began undoing his shirt. "Can you turn around?"

Vernon chuckled. "Nothing I have not seen before."

But the man turned around, and Harry scrambled out of his clothes and got into the shower. He knew he needed a shower, he was filthy and sore, but he had never had the man in the bathroom with him. He washed his hair, and he was reaching for the soap and sponge, when he heard the sound of the shower curtain, and tensed. He was shocked when he felt a hand along his back.

His Uncle was behind him. "Let me get your back."

Harry was red. "I can do it."

Vernon took the cloth. "Didn't it feel good last night Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I guess."

Vernon began soaping his back. "Just relax."

Harry was trying. "You will get wet."

The man chuckled. "That is the point. I am the one showering remember."

Harry felt the man press up against him and his hand went to Harry's front. "I can do the rest."

Vernon held Harry by the ass and began stroking him. "Just relax."

Harry bit his lip as the man continued to stroke him, and played with his balls slightly. Harry gasped as a finger pressed against his anus, but went no deeper. Harry grew redder and redder, wondering how far the man would go, but Vernon finished, and the hand on his ass and one on his cock left him, and Harry found himself turned around. He tried to avoid looking at his Uncle naked, but it was impossible.

Vernon handed him a cloth. "Your turn."

Harry looked at it. "Mine?"

Vernon switched places with Harry. "I need my back washed."

Harry looked like he never saw a cloth. "I…."

Vernon looked back. "You don't want to help me after I washed yours?"

Harry went red. "Yes."

Vernon smiled. "There's a good boy."

Harry washed the man's shoulders and back for him, but his hands stopped at the ass. "There."

Vernon took Harry's hand and placed it on his cock. "You missed a spot."

Harry had never touched another man. "I have never."

Vernon laughed. "You are just washing me, like this."

Harry found his hand moved up and down the man's cock, his hand held tight, so he could not let go. He felt the penis harden in his hand a bit, but his Uncle let him go, and allowed him to slip from the shower and dress. Harry was escorted to his bedroom, where he found some dinner waiting for him. He noticed it was not a simple sandwich, but again left overs from dinner.

Vernon went to leave. "Tomorrow your Aunt is going out. I think I will bring home a movie, I am sure you'd like the break."


	3. movies

Harry spent the day inside for once, but there was no end to the chores. When his Aunt came to look at him in the morning, she was eying him in an odd way. Harry wondered if she was looking at how clean he was, and was going to beat him for breaking her rule about the shower. His Uncle would not be home for hours, and she had plenty of time. But she let him go, though she struck him hard across his ass with a belt as he went. She did so throughout the day, when she thought he was not doing his job properly.

When his Uncle got home, he was locked in his room, but he could hear the two of them. His Aunt it seemed was not only going out for the night, she'd be gone for a week to the coast for a holiday with friends. Dudley was going with her it seems.

Petunia went to leave. "Make sure It cleans."

Vernon kissed her goodbye. "Have a good time."

Harry was sitting on bed when the man came in. "Hello."

His Uncle smiled. "It is dinner time."

Harry stood. "I can make something…."

Vernon stopped him. "I brought home pizza for us."

Harry was confused. "Us? Aunty and Dudley are gone."

Vernon led him from the room. "You and I of course. I promised a movie night."

Harry remembered. "Yes."

Vernon led him down into the den. "Get comfortable and I will get the food."

Harry sat nervously on the couch, not sure if this was some trick. But his Uncle returned with plates of pizza, pop, and popcorn. He popped the first movie in, and handed Harry some pizza. Harry tried to relax as he watched the movie and ate the dinner. He had never got to watch television and have a treat like pizza at home before. He had listened to them laugh and eat, from his cupboard or his room.

Vernon motioned to Harry after the first movie. "Go change into your pyjamas."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

Vernon smiled. "We should be comfortable for the next one."

Harry blushed. "I sleep in boxers."

Vernon laughed. "No need to be so pink. Nothing I didn't see last night."

Harry blushed. "I guess."

Vernon took out a blanket. "You can slip down to your boxers and get under this while I am in the kitchen."

Harry reluctantly agreed, and slid under the blanket in boxers. He was lost in his thoughts when his Uncle returned, and didn't realized the man was in boxers too, until he slid in next to Harry and drew Harry in close. Harry did not fight, he stayed in close to the man, and focussed on the movie. Harry was okay until he felt a hand sliding down his chest, rubbing at his nipples.

Harry tried to pull back. "What?"

Vernon turned his head and murmured into Harry's ear. "You are always so tense."

Harry felt the hand at the hem of his boxers. "This is wrong."

Vernon kissed Harry on the neck. "Why? Doesn't it feel good?"

Harry was red. "Yes."

Vernon continued to kiss Harry's neck, as his hand snaked deeper. "Has a boy ever touched you?"

Harry was uncomfortable. "No."

Vernon smiled. "Or kissed you?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

Vernon lightly lapped at his ear and whispered. "Lay back and let me show you.."

Harry found himself pushed back against the couch and his Uncle began sliding his boxers down. "No."

Vernon continued. "You want to be more comfortable don't you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Vernon instructed. "Lift so we can get these off."

Harry did but he said. "I shouldn't be naked."

Vernon threw the boxers away. "There is no one to see but me. And that's okay."

Harry tried to relax, as the man's hand was on his cock like in the shower. Vernon lay back next to him, and they watched the movie, but Vernon's hand never left his cock. It was usually still, but from time to time, began to stroke Harry, slow at first but with more pressure. Harry's head rolled to the side, and he found it resting against his Uncle. Vernon did not mind.

As the movie was ending Vernon added just the last pressure needed and Harry cummed. "You are all sticky."

Harry was beet red. "I'm sorry."

Vernon removed the blanket. "See I was right wasn't I?"

Harry watched as the man knelt between his legs. "Yes."

Vernon reached out to lick him. "We will have more fun this weekend I am sure."

Harry closed his eyes as the man cleaned him. "I guess."

Vernon turned on the third movie, and covering Harry again, he slid in again next to him. He kept his hands to himself, but he drew Harry against him, and the boy did not protest. He found Harry asleep against him some time later, and smiled. He carried Harry up the stairs and not into either of their rooms, but into the guest bedroom. He placed Harry in the bed, and slid in behind him.

He kissed Harry along the neck and whispered to the sleeping form. "It will be your turn in the morning."

* * *

Harry woke in the morning, confused and feeling a bit odd. He didn't remember going to to bed the night before. He had been watching a movie with his Uncle, that was his last memory. He remembered all too well what his Uncle had done the night before. He kept telling himself it was wrong, and he should not have allowed it to happen, but he remembered how good it felt. And had allowed it to happen.

Harry was confused as he found himself in the spare bedroom. He was alone in bed, but as he was sitting up, he found his Uncle come into the room with a tray, and he could see breakfast for two on the tray. The man was in a robe, and Harry was sure naked under.

Vernon smiled. "You are awake finally."

Harry nodded. "Why am I in here?"

Vernon put down the tray. "You fell asleep. I put you to bed."

Harry shook his head. "This room."

Vernon sat. "You need a proper bedroom."

Harry was surprised. "I have one."

Vernon shook his head. "That is storage. And a growing boy needs a bigger bed."

Harry noted the queen here. "I have enough room."

Vernon handed him juice. "I am sure you will find it's more comfortable for the two of us in here."

Harry was red again. "Us."

Vernon just continued. "What color would you like our room to be?"

Harry stared at him. "Color?"

Vernon fed him an orange. "We will redecorate, make this our room. I like blue."

Harry was so confused. "Blue."

Vernon continued to talk about decorating the room, and getting Harry some new clothes, as they ate. Harry didn't understand any of this, the room, or the clothes, or how his Uncle was treating him. The man kept calling it their room, and when he moved the tray, and joined Harry under the blankets, Harry was reminded of the night before. Vernon drew Harry back against him.

Harry allowed the man to kiss his neck but protested when his hand was put in his Uncle's robe. "No."

Vernon soothed him. "It felt good last night didn't it?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Vernon suckled his ear. "I made you feel so good."

Harry trembled. "Yes."

Vernon put Harry's hand on his cock. "Don't you want to thank me?"

Harry was scared. "I don't know how."

Vernon guided his hand. "That is what Uncle is here for."

Harry felt the cock as his hand was guided up and down it, made to add more pressure. Vernon let go after a time, and Harry continued, speeding up when told, feeling the cock harden as he did. His Uncle guided his head down, and after some gentle coaxing, Harry opened his mouth. He felt the cock head enter his mouth, and sputtered as it filled him with a sticky fluid. Harry coughed and choked, swallowing before his Uncle let go.

Vernon drew him up. "See that wasn't scary."

Harry was near tears but shook his head. "No."

Vernon kissed him on the lips for the first time. "You are a good boy."

Harry watched as the man slid from bed. Vernon instructed him to go and change, and Harry practically ran from the room into his bedroom, to change. He tried to tell himself this was so wrong, and he needed to stop, but he kept going back to what he had done.

Vernon appeared. "Let's go shopping, to decorate Our new bedroom. And get you some new clothes."


	4. shop

Harry didn't know why he was so nervous, when he climbed into the car with his Uncle. They were going shopping, there was nothing wrong. He was confused why his Uncle wanted to decorate a bedroom for him, and buy him new clothes. Harry's only new clothes were for school, his relatives never bought him new clothes. As he sat in the car with his Uncle, and they drove to one of the malls in London , Harry could not help but be nervous. They headed for Surrey Quays, where his Uncle pulled up in front of the department store.

Vernon smiled as he led Harry inside the store, a place to find some clothes and other items for Harry. This was the next step with Harry, and he smiled as the boy seemed to be so nervous. He would be making the boy blush more before they were done.

Vernon led him into the bedroom aisle. "Are we set on blue?"

Harry was still confused. "Blue?"

Vernon smiled. "Our new room."

Harry was uncomfortable with the Our. "I guess."

Vernon motioned to the duvets. "Why don't you pick one for our bed?"

Harry was nervous but he chose. "This."

Vernon nodded. "I like stripes. Now let's find us some satin sheets."

Harry followed him. "Satin?"

Vernon found some. "Choose a color."

Harry picked up a set. "Why satin?"

Vernon leaned in and whispered. "Make us more comfortable, not such friction."

Harry went red. "I guess."

Vernon continued to pick items for the room, well directing Harry to make choices. He continued emphasizing their bedroom, and making Harry be a part of turning the room into a room for the two of them. He smiled at just how pink the boy could go from such talk, but he did as he was asked, without protest. He could see a few others watch them, but he saw some smiles. One man winked at him, the old man with the young lover. His hand brushed Harry's ass from time to time, and he touched him, Harry no protesting but blushing.

They moved towards the clothes section, and he and Harry started to look for clothes. Like the home goods, he made sure to ask Harry about certain choices, and they headed for the dressing room. Harry was a bit surprised, when Vernon came in.

He shrugged. "You need to know what fits right."

Harry nodded. "I guess."

Vernon handed him some new pants and a shirt. "Try this first."

Harry took the clothes from him. "Okay."

Vernon was hands off at first, as Harry tried on a number of the clothes, though he commented. He could admit the boy looked so much better, in a nice pair of tight jeans, that showed off that firm ass on him. He should have done this long ago, but the boy had been too young. As Harry was taking off the last pants, Vernon reached out and pushed down Harry's briefs as he did.

Harry went pink. "Those are mine."

Vernon turned him around. "So they are."

Harry felt the hand go to his cock. "We are in a store."

Vernon continued to stroke him. "The door is locked."

Harry bit his lip. "We shouldn't."

Vernon whispered. "If this is so wrong, just call out, someone will stop me."

Harry trembled as the man continued. "I could."

Vernon added pressure. "But you won't, it feels good doesn't it."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Vernon nuzzled his neck. "You don't want to go to foster care. They wouldn't love you like I do."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Vernon kissed his lips. "Just enjoy."

Harry didn't fight, as Vernon continued to pump his cock, but he tried to pull back when Vernon kissed him. Vernon put his other hand behind Harry's neck, and held him in place. He tugged on Harry's lips, and when Harry's mouth opened, his tongue slid inside. He explored that cute little mouth until he felt Harry was ready to cum, and then he knelt, and took Harry into his mouth. When Harry cummed, he cleaned him off.

He stood and motioned Harry to kneel. "Your turn."

Harry knelt and without instruction, reached out and freed his Uncle's cock. "Okay."

Vernon stopped him. "With your mouth."

Harry stared at the cock. "My mouth."

Vernon smiled. "I'll teach."

Harry opened his mouth, and he followed what his Uncle taught him. As he licked and sucked, he tried to think how wrong this was, but continued. He could call out, and tell people he was being raped, but he didn't. He wasn't being raped, his Uncle hadn't forced him. He knew this was wrong somewhere deep down, but he continued. Vernon eventually had him stop, and slowly fucked his mouth, until Vernon cummed. Harry cleaned him without instruction, and Vernon pulled him up and kissed him. They dressed and gathered the clothes.

Vernon kissed his neck as they opened the door. "We will buy all this, and go out for lunch."

* * *

They had bought all the stuff for the room, and the clothes, and headed for lunch. Harry was surprised when they went to a fine restaurant, he had never eaten in this kind of place. His Uncle ordered for him, when Harry worried about the high prices, and insisted on spoiling him. Harry felt so uncomfortable, but he could admit the food was quite good. He noticed eyes on them from time to time, but he continued.

He was shocked when they made one last stop on the way home. Harry blushed when he realized it was a sex shop. He had never been into such a place before, and he had never imagined going into one before.

Vernon shushed him. " They are used to gay couples."

Harry reminded him. "We aren't a couple."

Vernon nibbled on his ear. "We need some supplies."

Harry was red when they went into a section. "Supplies."

Vernon nodded. "Vaseline is so sticky."

Harry nodded. "I guess."

Vernon picked up a bottle. "I like this smell."

Harry found himself smelling. "Yes, chocolate."

Vernon picked up another. "This one is edible."

Harry blushed. "I don't like strawberry."

Vernon whispered. "I do, but we'll get some coconut too."

Harry blushed. "Okay."

Vernon passed some vibraters but said. "Next time."

Harry stood nervously, as they bought the items up at the front counter. He looked around the shop, and thought about some of the other items. He again felt warm, at the thought of the dildos, his Uncle mentioned next time. Harry was happy when they left, with only a few of the bottles in the bag with them. They headed for the car, and this time they headed back to the house.

Vernon took him up to the spare room, and they started to unpack. "Put your clothes away."

Harry went to take them to his room. "Okay."

Vernon laughed. "In here."

Harry was nervous but he started. "Okay."

Vernon was decorating and motioned Harry to help with the sheets when done. "Let's get this ready."

Harry helped make the bed. "Fits."

Vernon motioned. "I think we should try this out."

Harry eyed the bed. "I don't know."

Vernon came to his side, and he began undoing Harry's pants. "Which flavor should we try first?"

Harry looked at the bag. "Why?"

Vernon put his hand on Harry's ass. "It will make it easier."

Harry allowed himself to be undressed by the man, and with only minor prompting, helped the man undress as well. He no longer blushed, his Uncle had seen him a few times naked now. As Vernon kissed his neck and held him chose, a hand on his ass, he once again whispered into Harry's ear. He once again put the decision in Harry's hands, asking which lube they should try.

Harry went to the bag and nervously chose one. "Chocolate."

**Please Review**


	5. bed

Harry held the bottle in his hands, but he knew he should drop it. He should run from the room, even without his clothes, and go for help. He didn't understand why he stood there naked with his Uncle, and why he was about to allow this to happen. He knew it was wrong, it was his Uncle, this was not okay. But he remembered the shower, and the movie, and even the store. He had not been forced, and it felt so good. It shouldn't have felt good, but it had. He had not been raped, he let the man do it, and he had enjoyed it.

Vernon walked over to him, and smiled as he took the bottle from Harry. "Good choice. Lie down."

Harry shook his head. "We can't."

Vernon kissed his neck. "The telephone is right there."

Harry looked. "What?"

Vernon handed it to him. "Like the store, if you want to call for help, do."

Harry stared at it. "This is wrong."

Vernon picked it up. "Call the police. If I am hurting you, I want you to stop me."

Harry trembled. "No."

Vernon pushed. "I want to help you Harry."

Harry stared at him. "Help?"

Vernon put the phone down. "You want a boyfriend don't you."

Harry blushed. "Yes."

Vernon drew closer. "You want to know how to kiss and touch him?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Vernon smiled. "Uncle is just teaching you. Isn't it less scary already?"

Harry nodded. "A bit."

Vernon led him to the bed. "How about we start with a kiss. You need to learn how to kiss a boy better."

Harry seemed relieved. "Yes."

Vernon lowered Harry onto the bed, and Harry felt his Uncle lay down next to him. His Uncle's mouth descended onto his, and Harry didn't protest. He found the teeth making him open his lips, and the tongue of his Uncle slide in. At first he felt like he would choke, but he allowed the man's tongue to explore. Harry closed his eyes, and allowed himself to do the same, as his Uncle's tongue encouraged him to.

Vernon drew back and reached for the lube. "Already learning."

Harry saw him open the bottle. "I…."

Vernon made Harry smell some. "Or do you want coconut."

Harry shook his head. "Chocolate."

Vernon kissed his way down Harry's chest and came to his legs. "Open for Uncle."

Harry shook his head. "No, I…"

Vernon stroked Harry's cock. "I am going to prep you. You are lucky, a young boy might not."

Harry winced as he felt a finger slide in him. "It hurts."

Vernon soothed him. "It gets easier."

Harry bit his lip. "Please."

Vernon came and lay half on him, as he slid another finger in. "Shush my love."

Harry's breathing quickened. "Please."

Vernon kissed his neck. "Uncle needs to prep you so it doesn't hurt as much. You don't want me to tear you."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Vernon continued, until he had four fingers inside the tight ass, and Harry was barely able to breathe. Vernon continued to kiss his neck, and suckle his ears, and he was not surprised when Harry cummed hard all over his belly. Vernon lapped up the cum, and cleaned Harry off, but as he removed his hand, he took some of the cum, and brought it to Harry's mouth. The boy sucked his fingers with little prompting.

Vernon whispered. "Uncle needs your help now."

Harry felt his hand put on his Uncle's cock. "Okay."

Vernon kissed him. "I will soon be ready to slide into you."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, you can't."

Vernon made Harry look. "Haven't I pleasured you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Vernon kissed him. "And been a good Uncle, and shown you how to kiss a boy?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Uncle."

Vernon looked very sad. "I thought you'd want to give me this."

Harry was confused. "This."

Vernon kissed him. "Your first time. Would you rather it with some untried boy?"

Harry stuttered. "A boyfriend, not my Uncle."

Vernon kissed him. "Who could love you more than I? Don't you want to share it with someone who loves you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Vernon whispered. "Spread them further for me."

Harry didn't respond verbally, but his legs spread. Vernon got between the fine legs, his cock now nice and hard, and ready. Harry closed his eyes, desperate not to look, as he felt the weight of the man lower over him. He felt the huge head of the cock pushing against his anus, and even after the fingers, the discomfort was great. He bit his lip, desperately trying to hide the sobs.

His Uncle bottomed out in him finally. "I am in."

Harry's head went back and forth. "It hurts, get out."

Vernon soothed him. "It will feel better soon."

Harry sobbed. "It hurts."

Vernon reached and kissed him. "This is why you need Uncle, unlike a boy, I will take it slow. Just let Uncle show you."

As he slowly started to fuck Harry with long slow strokes, he nuzzled at the neck of the boy under him. Oh he would fuck him hard one day, but the first time he need not scare Harry. He picked up the pace as Harry began to loosen a bit, and he heard the moans, as Harry's head lulled. His balls slapped Harry's, and he went deeper and deeper, hitting Harry's prostate over and over. He finally exploded inside Harry, and drew out .

He lay down with Harry, noticing the boy had cummed again. "You liked that."

Harry didn't open his eyes. "I….."

Vernon wiped up the cum and ran a wet finger on Harry's lips. "You did."

Harry opened his mouth and sucked the finger without being asked. "Yes."

Vernon nuzzled his neck. "There are so many lessons Uncle needs to teach you."

Harry opened his eyes. "More?"

Vernon whispered into his ear. "New positions, and those lovely toys we saw."

Harry blushed but winced. "I can't."

Vernon laughed. "Not today. We have all summer for fun."

Harry thought. "Aunt Petunia."

Vernon assured him. "She won't stop us. But we will have to be quiet.'

Harry asked. "Quiet?"

He nodded. "She won't want me to teach you. She doesn't want you to learn. You know she doesn't love you."

Vernon nibbled along Harry's neck, and thought about next week. He needed Harry to learn fast, he had plans for him. Harry didn't need to know about those, Harry was so docile in bed, he didn't see a problem. He had given the boy the telephone, and he still had not called anyone. Oh the boy wouldn't. He had allowed Vernon to fuck him, he wouldn't call rape now. Harry was coming along so nicely.

He thought to himself as he held the boy's naked body to him. 'Mr. Mason will be sure to give me a raise."

**An: It will be a few chapters till we see the others. Vernon's perverse games will be complete first.**

**Please Review**


	6. gifts

Vernon had thought it would be another week or so, but his boss was anxious. Three days after their first session, he headed home with a gift for Harry, and knew he would need to tell the boy. Harry would do it one way or another, but the boy had to be consenting. Harry had been very docile and pliable in bed, but this was different. He had been showering Harry with gifts, but it was the attention and the love Harry was drinking up from him, desperate to please him. Vernon never knew what a good boy his nephew was.

Harry was waiting when his Uncle got home, in the silk robe he had been given. His Uncle had dinner, and Harry could see a gift of some kind. Harry knew he would get both, but after their lesson for the night. The lessons had got easier for him.

Vernon smiled as Harry helped him undress. "Did you have a good day Harry?"

Harry nodded as he took his Uncle's shirt off. "Yes Uncle."

Vernon watched as the boy was about to kneel. "I will let you choose."

The day after their first sex, they had gone back to the sex shop, and had chosen some toys. Vernon had introduced Harry to a few, and it now had become Harry's choice which one to use. Harry had been uncomfortable at first, but he didn't pause, as he walked to the drawer to pick one. Vernon always made sure to let Harry pick, have an active role, reminded that Harry was choosing to do it and consenting.

Vernon smiled at the anal beads. "Seems a favorite."

Harry took his kneeling position and began unbuckling his Uncle's pants. "Yes."

Vernon began inserting them in Harry's ass. "Nice and loose."

Harry didn't respond, as he took his Uncle's cock into his mouth, and went to work. He groaned against the cock, as the anal beads went to work in his ass, his Uncle knowing just how to bring him to the edge. The little voice in the back of his head telling him this was wrong, had grown so much quieter. When it did speak, his Uncle's love came flowing back through him. His Uncle was just teaching him, he loved Harry. He gave Harry so many gifs, and nice clothes. Harry would know how to pleasure a boy when he got back to school. He wanted to please his Uncle too.

Vernon heard Harry whimper in disappointment as the beads came out. "Hush, you will soon be full."

Harry was drawn up and confused when the news was turned on. "Dinner already?"

Vernon sat on the couch and turned Harry around. "Sit."

Harry was confused, until he found his Uncle positioning him, so he was straddling his Uncle, and as he sat, the man's cock entered him. Harry had learned to relax himself, and with his Uncle's loving lessons, he was loose now. Vernon leaned back against the couch, with Harry pinned to him, and began thrusting. Vernon whispered into Harry's ear, and Harry reached across as best as he could, for the ring. It was the new toy, his Uncle brought it home yesterday. He slid it onto Harry, both his cock and balls. Harry needed to ask like a good nephew, for release. That was a very important lesson he learned. He was a natural sub his Uncle told him over and over, and he needed to learn to ask.

Vernon slowed to a still for a bit. "Harry, I need your help."

Harry was surprised. "What can I do?"

Vernon held him. "My boss is very angry. I have been leaving work so early lately."

Harry felt bad. "Explain it is for me."

Vernon nodded. "He may fire me. And with all the clothes and gifts I have bought…."

Harry hung his head in shame. "I can help?"

Vernon nodded. "Mr. Mason would like to come and spend an evening with you."

Harry freaked. He knew his Uncle did not mean have dinner with them. He remembered the man, he and his wife had come for dinner years ago. Harry didn't want this, Harry had only ever been with his Uncle. His Uncle loved him, his Uncle was teaching him, that was okay. But this was not, sleeping with his Uncle's boss was not okay. Harry was so scared, this was wrong.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Vernon held him. "Do you want me to lose my job? We could lose the house."

Harry shook his head. "No.

Vernon reminded him. "All the gifts, and the lessons, don't you appreciate them?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Uncle."

Vernon reminded him. "I would never let anyone hurt you. He will come, and he will have one little ride down here."

Harry asked. "One ride? Down here?"

Vernon nodded. "We wouldn't let him in our bed. That is for us."

Harry nodded. "Us."

Vernon began thrusting again. "Can you help Uncle out? Just one time. Uncle needs your help."

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Vernon withdrew but just long enough to move Harry so he was kneeling over the coffee table, and taking Harry by the hips, he thrust into him. He could feel Harry's shock, as he had never fucked Harry so quick before. As he thrust into the boy over and over again, he heard the moans coming from him. A hand snaked under Harry, and he knew how ready the little boy was to needing to cum.

He whispered in Harry's ear. "You need something?"

Harry nodded. "Please."

Vernon licked his neck. "Who do you love?

Harry groaned. "You."

Vernon picked up his pace. "And are you going to help Uncle?"

Harry groaned. "Yes."

Vernon reached under and removed the ring. "Good boy."

Harry exploded all over the floor, as his Uncle released in him. There was none of the shame before, as Harry was drawn to his feet. He opened his lips and accepted a proper kiss. They had dinner, and Harry was shocked by the new laptop he was given. After dinner they went to their room, where the lessons continued. The little voice came back later, as his Uncle slept with Harry pinned to his chest, telling him it was wrong. Telling him that allowing his Uncle this was bad enough, but the man's pervert boss was too much.

Harry shook his head and whispered. "Uncle loves me, he knows what is best."

* * *

Mr. Mason was excited, when he accompanied Vernon home the next night. Harry was a fool if he thought, it would end with one night or one man. Vernon had little cameras in all their sex rooms, and the little videos had made Vernon a bundle of money already. The computer and other gifts had come from that. Mr. Mason would be the first of many, Harry would soon willingly bend over for his Uncle's 'clients'.

Harry was pale when the men came into the house but went to his Uncle. "Hi."

His Uncle pulled him into his arms for a kiss. "You remember Mr. Mason."

Harry eyed the other man. "Yes sir."

Mr. Mason licked his lips. "You better be good, to save your Uncle's job."

Harry nodded. "I will do anything."

As Harry went to his knees to take the man right in the hall, Uncle Vernon and Mason shared a smile. Mason had been told the lie that Harry had been fed, and was happy to play along. He loved his wife and kids, but he needed a good boy to fuck from time to time, and this worked out. If the boy was as good as Vernon promised, Vernon would soon be promoted.

He drew Harry up and looked to the kitchen. "Over the table boy."

Harry walked into the kitchen, where he leaned over the table, only in a robe. "Yes sir."

Vernon handed the man some lube. "I will leave you to it."

Harry whimpered. "Where are you going?"

Vernon reached and kissed him. " I am just in the other room. You do as you are told."

Mason shrugged. "Don't mind the audience."

Vernon kissed Harry's neck. "Should Uncle stay with you?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Mason again playing along, of course he expected it, and knew there were cameras as well. His face and name were not in the videos. He took some of the lube, and put a glob in Harry, before he began forcing his way in. God the boy was tight, but he should have guessed, looking at Vernon he was not as big. Mason had not met many boys who could take him with ease. The boy would have a hard time walking tomorrow.

Harry sobbed as he bit into his wrist, as the man fucked him. He was big, and round, not like his Uncle. And Uncle loved him, this man was rough and hard, his fingers digging into Harry's hips. Harry just reminded himself Uncle needed him to do this.

Mason released inside the boy and smiled. "You have a job."

Vernon pretended to be relieved. "Thank you."

Mason pulled Harry from the table. "Clean me off."

Harry knelt down on the ground, barely able to move from the pain, and went to work. He reminded himself as soon as the man was done, he'd be gone, and he would just have Uncle. Uncle promised no more tonight, and another surprise for him. He just wanted to go to bed with Uncle, after the bath promised. His Uncle loved him, he did this for Uncle, Uncle needed his help.

Vernon's voice rung through the room. "What are you doing here?"

The last thing Harry heard before the world went black, were three very loud popping sounds.

**An: So I was going to do another chapter or two, but decided Vernon perversion needed to end. But it has come all the way.**

**So who has come into the house, and what were the loud pops Harry heard before he passed out?**


	7. pops

The neighbors of Privet drive had gathered to watch. They were always watching what was going on, they didn't like anything new. They watched the house often, as the odd boy lived there, during the summer. But the house had been taped off by the police, and along with their cars there were two ambulances in the drive way. Nothing like this had ever happened before, and the people were whispering.

Arabella came over, she had been meant to be watching Harry, even since the war. She had been worried, as she had not seen him in a few days, and had told Albus. Now she saw the ambulances, and was in a panic.

She went up to a cop. "What happened?"

The man turned to go. "You will read it in the news."

Arabella pushed. "I am family."

A cop called from the door. "This one is alive."

The cop before her turned back. "Double shooting."

Arabella put a hand over her mouth. "Shooting?"

The man motioned to the car. "Seems wife came home and tried to off her husband."

Petunia to her shock, was sitting in the back of a squad car. She looked paler than she had seen the woman, and considering Petunia, that was saying something. The cop would tell her little else, but two older men had been shot, one fatally, and the other was near death. The dead man was already in the ambulance, and the other was about to be brought out.

Arabella watched in confusion, as two stretchers were brought out. She could see Vernon, who was being worked on. Her heart went into her throat, when she saw Harry being wheeled out on a second one.

She asked. "Harry, the boy, how is he?"

The cop asked. "How are you related?"

Arabella sighed. "A family friend."

The cop smirked. "The news will soon hit."

Arabella stopped. "I need to tell his godfathers something."

The man turned. "The boy has other guardians?"

Arabella nodded. "He is an orphan. He has other Uncles."

The man told her. "They can collect him from the hospital, after his exam."

Arabella rushed to her house, and placed a floo call to Grimmauld. She knew most of the order was still there, and of course she would find both of the marauders. She found Albus was also there, and she told them what was happening. Albus was pale, and the marauders looked ready to pull him apart. They had of course been fighting against him, to have Harry come and stay with them. Sirius had custody.

Sirius growled. "You still think he is safer?"

Albus sighed. "He needs a home, and Grimmauld is being…."

Sirius growled. "The Order can move, or I will take him to a safe house."

Remus agreed. "He is coming home."

Albus agreed. "It seems he would be safer."

Sirius went to leave. "He better be okay."

Arabella assured him. "He wasn't shot."

Remus had to wonder. "Why would Petunia do this?"

None of them had any idea, and knew they needed to get to the hospital and find out some answers to all of this. Albus loved Harry, and had thought truly it safer for him, that summer. He knew the marauders thought he was just controlling them, but he wanted the best for the boy. He truly hoped that Harry was okay, and not simply because he thought he would be torn apart. He had reminded the marauders, Harry would be seventeen in a month, and could come live with them then. He would not be able to control Harry then, when he was an adult.

Sirius looked at the man. "He better be okay."

* * *

The hospital had taken Vernon into surgery, but doubted the man would make it. He had been shot in both the back and the head, and it was a miracle he had survived this long. The other man had died instantly, shot with one bullet to the head, there had been no time for blood. The third victim had not been shot, he had been crushed under the falling man, and knocked out.

The boy was waking up as they began the rape kit. "What is this? Where am I?"

The doctor stopped. "You are in the hospital."

Harry was pale. "What happened?"

A police officer came in. "What do you remember?"

Harry trembled. "I was on my knees, and there were three loud sounds, and then everything went black."

The police man came over. "Do you know the name of the man who was raping you?"

Harry was confused. "Raping?"

The cop nodded. "We found no ID."

Harry was pale. "Mr. Mason, my Uncle's boss."

The cop sat down. "Your Uncle? Did he participate?"

Harry was confused. "Participate?"

The man was taking notes. "In the molestation."

Harry was confused. "I don't get this, I wasn't being hurt."

The cop turned to the doctor. "We will need the rape kit performed."

Harry was upset. "I wasn't raped."

The doctor tried to calm him, and perform the rape kit, but Harry was not having any of it. He had not been raped, Uncle Vernon loved him, and he needed his help. Harry was not sure why they kept calling it rape, or what a rape kit was. He didn't like this though, and when they began, he started to freak out. He fought, but he found himself shot up with drugs, to sedate him.

Sirius, Albus and Remus appeared at the hospital. They had the paper work to prove Harry was in their custody, so Harry could come home with them. They had no idea what had happened, but they were directed to a cop and doctor.

Sirius showed the papers. "I want to know what is happening."

The doctor motioned to a room. "He is sedated, you can't move him till morning."

Remus was pale. "What happened?"

The cop spoke. "Petunia Dursley has been arrested on two counts of homicide."

Sirius growled. "What?"

The cop read his notes. "One Edward Mason, died from a bullet to the head on the scene. Vernon Dursley died moments ago in the OR."

Albus was shaken. "Petunia is a lot of things but a murderer?"

The cop admitted. "She called the police and turned herself in."

Remus had no idea. "Why?"

The cop hated this part. "She came home to find your godson being forced into sex with Mr. Mason."

Sirius was sick. "He was raped?"

The cops explained it seemed oral when she walked in, but they had just finished a rape kit. As he was explaining there was evidence of anal, fresh sperm, and a history of it as well, another cop came up. He spoke to the first man, and Remus could hear the words, videos and internet, but little else then that. He was already shaken, and the words were bothering him even more.

Remus asked. "What is this?"

The lead one turned to him. "There is evidence Mr. Dursley was posting videos on the web."

Sirius was in a rage. "Videos?"

Albus looked to the doctor. "Perhaps we can go in?"

The man nodded. "The exam is almost done. He is out though."

Sirius led the way into the room. "How did the monster do this to him?"

Remus put a hand on his arm. "We will help him."

The results would take time, but it seemed likely his Uncle had been involved, and likely raping him as well. There were the video cameras, and a number of sex toys that had been found as well. Petunia had not spoken, since she had called the police, and let them in the house. Remus and Sirius both sunk down on either side, in total shock. The doctor assured them he could go home in the morning, when sedation wore off.

He said as he was about to leave. "He was in shock, in denial he had been raped. He will need your support."

**An: Not a great Birthday gift to Harry, but a birthday gift to my readers, my new chapter. Now the very hard path of healing lays ahead.**


	8. grimmauld

Sirius, Remus and even Albus spent hours in the hospital. Albus left, but not for sleep, but to make arrangements. For now the order would relocate, so Harry would have his space at Grimmauld. Albus was reminded it was Sirius' home, and Harry's as his heir, and they were the ones who had the right to live there. The war was over, and the order did not need such security any more, and could work from elsewhere. Sirius thought to move Harry to a nicer home, but one would need to be opened up. And for now, they just needed somewhere to settle him.

In the morning Sirius and Remus were asleep in the chairs, when Harry began to come around. Sirius had slept like a log, but Remus had been unable. His hearing had picked up on all the sounds, and he had been so worried.

Harry was groggy as he came to. "What…."

Remus stood and sat on the bed. "Hey cub, how are you feeling?"

Harry looked at him and around. "Moony, where am I?"

Remus sighed. "You are in the hospital."

Harry blanched. "Why?"

Sirius had come around and joined them. "What do you remember cub."

Harry was shaking. "They were touching me and trying to take pictures."

Remus soothed him. "Your Uncle and that man will never….."

Harry stopped him. "Uncle Vernon was not hurting me. He didn't take photos, or hurt me."

Sirius realized Harry didn't know about the cameras so didn't push. "You…."

Harry shook his head. "The doctors. They kept calling it a rape kit."

Remus held his hand. "They needed evidence for the police."

Harry didn't understand. "Evidence? Uncle Vernon…."

The doctor came into the room at the time, and came to see how Harry was doing. Harry was agitated around the man, remembering both the intrusive exam, and being sedated the night before. He didn't like being in the hospital, and he didn't like what they had done to him. He had not been raped, and the way they were touching him, had not been okay. He wanted out of this hospital.

The man gave them some papers, to sign, and assured the they could leave when Harry was ready. The doctor left, and Harry relaxed a moment, until he saw the headmaster come in. He didn't know why the man was there, but was not happy.

Albus had brought clothes. "I thought Harry would need these. Severus has retrieved his things."

Remus motioned. "We will let you change."

Harry was confused. "Why does Snape have my things?"

Sirius assured. "You are coming home."

Harry was blank. "I am going back to Privet. Uncle Vernon has been good, he let me do homework. Hedwig is safe."

Remus bristled. "You are never going back there."

Harry was confused. "You said home, and the headmaster said I had to stay."

Albus was pale. "I made a mistake Harry. You will come to Grimmauld now."

Harry was startled. "I need to go home, Uncle Vernon…"

Sirius tried to calm him. "He will never touch you again."

Harry shook his head. "Aunty doesn't want me to come home…."

Sirius cut in. "Harry, you…."

Albus cut him off. "Maybe this should wait until Harry is ho….at Grimmauld."

Remus nodded and kissed Harry. "Get dressed cub, and we will go."

They used a curtain, to give Harry some privacy, as he slowly changed into the clothes he was given. None of the men spoke, but they shared a look, having no idea what to do. They had been told Harry was in denial about the rape, but they had not been expecting this kind of reaction. He had always fought going back home, and he seemed to want to now. They had no idea how deep this went, and how they could reach him.

Albus reminded them. "Both Poppy and Andromeda have promised their help."

* * *

Grimmauld was empty, except Severus and Draco. The two were staying on the second floor, Harry would be in Reg's old room on the top floor. Severus had custody for now of Draco, even with Draco seventeen, as he was still in school. Narcissa had been kissed, and while Lucius was a spy and free, he was in the hospital. For some reason they had not been given the boot, and Sirius was not thrilled.

Poppy and Andromeda were both on call if needed, but Severus was also a medic. They were told, other than being raped, Harry was not in bad shape physically. His mental state was another matter altogether, and as they brought him home, they were more worried.

Sirius led Harry to his room. "This is yours now."

Harry looked around. "Okay."

Remus tried. "We had a television added up here for you."

Sirius watched as Harry sat. "Is there something we can get you?"

Harry looked up. "Can I see him?"

Sirius stopped. "Him?'

Harry nodded. "Uncle Vernon. He must be angry."

Remus knelt. "He can't hurt you again."

Harry trembled. "Why do you keep saying that? He never hurt me."

Remus shared a worried look with Sirius, and mouthed Andromeda. She was a healer, not a therapist, but she had more experience. She was also a woman, and maybe Harry would feel more comfortable opening up to her. Or Molly, they had not contacted the Weasleys, but would if needed. They were desperate to reach Harry, and would do what was needed. Sirius reluctantly left the room, to go contact her.

Remus held his hand. "Harry we know about the ra….the sex."

Harry didn't look away. "He loves me."

Remus shook his head. "Harry forcing you into sex, with himself and with others, is not love."

Harry was in tears. "He was going to be fired. It was just his boss. He loves me."

Remus ached. "Forcing you into sex is not love."

Harry pulled back. "He didn't force me, he was teaching me."

Remus was confused. "Teaching?"

Harry pulled into a ball. "You don't understand. He said she wouldn't either."

Petunia, Remus understood that much. Obviously she had not understood, how her husband would rape her own nephew. She had come home, and seeing it, she had shot him and the other man. Remus wondered if she had seen any signs, had she known what was going on, when she had left the house as well. They had no idea how much the woman had known, and though they did not wish death on any, glad it was over.

Harry asked again. "I want to see him."

Remus was worried. "Harry you can't."

Harry tried to stand. "I'll go back….."

Remus stopped him. "Harry, the police are there."

Harry stopped. "You had him arrested? He didn't hurt me."

Remus tried to hold him. "He raped you cub."

Harry pulled away. "He didn't hurt me. He shouldn't go to prison."

Remus sighed. "He wasn't arrested."

Harry was confused. "You said the police were there."

Remus took a deep breath. "Your Aunt is in prison."

Harry was confused. "Why?"

Sirius appeared back in the door, with his cousin in tow. Remus had no idea how to tell Harry, what had happened. He was shaken to the core, about how Harry talked about all of this. He needed to reach through to his cub, and help him see how wrong this had all been. But he had never experienced anything like this, and he had no idea. He had worried about how to help Harry with being raped, but not this.

Remus took a deep breath before he admitted. "Your Aunt shot both Vernon and his boss. They were both killed."


	9. the newspaper

Harry looked at the man, and could not believe him. His Uncle was not dead, Moony was lying to him. He didn't understand why Moony would lie to him. He knew they wanted to keep him from his Uncle; they had taken him from the home. But to lie and say his Uncle was dead, that was too much. They hadn't wanted him; they had sent him to Surrey, because they were too busy for him. His Uncle loved him, he took care of Harry, and they were jealous now. They were lying to him, they had to be lying to him, he was sure of that.

Remus watched Harry, expecting some kind of response from him. Harry was just watching him, but there was such a mix of emotions running through his eyes. Remus had always loved those eyes, but right now they almost scared him.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Remus tried. "I am sorry Harry."

Harry was upset. "You are lying."

Remus remained calm. "We wouldn't lie about this."

Harry was furious. "You are just angry because he loves me. You want to keep me from him."

Remus was shocked. "Harry, we love you."

Harry spat. "You didn't want me. If he didn't take me, I'd be in foster care."

Remus stopped him. "You know we love you. You know we want you."

Harry tried to stand. "You are lying. That is why you are lying about him being dead."

Remus stopped him standing. "Harry, your Aunt shot him."

Harry shook his head. "No."

Sirius shared a look with his cousin, who was shaken watching what was happening. She hated to say it, but Harry needed to see the truth. He had been manipulated by a child molester, into believing they hadn't wanted him. They needed to break through to him, and he needed at least to know they were not lying about his Uncle being dead. They would have to go from there.

Sirius walked over. "He is dead."

Harry refused to look at the paper. "No."

Sirius forced him. "Harry."

Harry read the paper. "This is lies."

Remus stopped him. "Your Uncle and the man are dead."

Harry shook. "No. Why would she?"

Sirius knelt. "She saw you being hurt."

Harry shook his head. "She didn't love me, she didn't care."

Sirius took his hand. "She wouldn't stand by and watch him rape you."

Harry tore the paper. "He didn't rape me."

Sirius tried to stop him. "Harry, he force you into sex. You didn't know what you were doing."

Harry continued to rip it. "He was teaching me. He loved me, he was teaching me."

Andromeda came over, and looked at the men and motioned to the door. Harry was starting to sob, and right now he needed space. She was as sickened as they were, but she could see that Harry needed them to back off right now. Remus and Sirius were both reluctant, but as Harry curled into a ball and would not let them touch him, they did as she suggested. She hugged her cousin, and silently promised to help.

Andromeda sat on the bed. "Harry."

Harry didn't look up. "It's lies."

Andromeda soothed him. "It's okay."

Harry turned his head to look a bit. "You don't think he raped me."

She didn't lie. "I know that is what you feel."

Harry kept eying her. "He didn't."

Andromeda motioned. "Can you lie back? I'd like to run a test."

Harry freaked and jumped up. "No."

Andromeda watched him. "I won't hurt you."

Harry was like a caged animal. "They touched me. They did bad things."

Andromeda understood. "I am not a muggle doctor. I will use my wand."

Harry was agitated. "Your wand?"

Andromeda motioned to the bed. "You can keep all your clothes on."

Harry eyed her like a scared dog, but he came and lay down on the bed. He was ridged, and closed his eyes when she came close, but she kept her word. She never touché him once, she could do what was needed with a wand. She had heard of muggle rape kits, and could not blame Harry for feeling violated by one. But she wanted to make sure for herself, that he was okay.

She tried to get him to take a potion. "It will help."

Harry shook his head. "I won't be drugged again."

Andromeda calmed him. "It will help with the soreness."

Harry reluctantly took some. "Thanks."

She tried gently. "You are pretty torn up."

Harry looked away. "Uncle didn't do that. He loves me, he stretched me."

Andromeda nodded. "The other man?"

Harry winced. "He was big, it hurt."

Andromeda put a hand on him. "The first time probably too."

Harry was in tears. "Only a little. Uncle said it was better, a boy would not stretch me, he did."

Andromeda called for some food. "And this other man? He didn't love you."

Harry whimpered. "Uncle's boss. He was going to be fired."

Andromeda got him to sit up, and have some of the lunch she brought. He wouldn't talk about his Uncle, but the other man a bit. He wouldn't call that rape either; he did it for his Uncle. But he would at least admit that it hurt, and he hadn't wanted to be with that man. From what little Andromeda got him to say about his Uncle, she was sick. The man had convinced Harry he was teaching out of love.

She kissed his head as he began to fall asleep. "You are safe here."

Remus and Sirius were in the kitchen, but both wanted to go back up. It took Albus who had returned, to keep them in the room. They needed to allow Andromeda some time; it seemed Harry needed some space from them. Both men knew, but seeing Harry the way he was, they needed help. Kreacher had disappeared, loyal since the war, and had taken some food with him on a return trip.

Andromeda eventually came back, and she spoke with them. Vernon seemed to have convinced Harry he had been abandoned there, and he'd be homeless if Vernon went away. Between that, and being told the sex was lessons to help him, they had a lot to work through.

Sirius was sick. "Lessons?"

Andromeda nodded. "For a boyfriend."

Remus was livid. "How could he make Harry believe that was okay?"

Sirius agreed. "It was rape."

Andromeda agreed. "We just need to remind Harry."

Severus growled from the door. "He doesn't need coddling."

Sirius rounded on the man. "You want to continue to live here, shut up."

Remus for once agreed. "Harry needs our love, he believes we abandoned him."

Albus moved in. "Severus maybe….."

Severus didn't back down. "He needs to be snapped to reality."

Andromeda agreed. "But how?"

Severus shrugged. "The videos."

Albus was pale. "The police removed them."

Sirius was livid. "You expect us to make him watch them."

The thought was sickening, but deep down, most knew maybe it was the only way. Harry had no idea, his Uncle had made porn. The movies had been removed from the internet, but the police would have copies. His Uncle had bought his gifts, with money he had made from raping Harry on camera, for the world to see. It had not hit the papers, but Sirius had learned, it had been on an incest porn site.

Severus suggested. "I am certain Moody could get copies."

Albus agreed. "I am not certain."

Remus was pale. "He is already on the edge."

Sirius hated this. "He is so strong, but….."

Severus barked. "He doesn't need coddling. You need to smack some sense into him."

Sirius snarled. "I'll smack some sense into you."

Albus stepped in. "That is enough."

Andromeda agreed. "Severus has a point."

Remus was worried. "It could make him snap, make him take his….."

Sirius cut him off. "He wouldn't."

Harry was in denial, but if he was forced to face the truth, they worried. Would he try to hurt himself? Would he try to take his own life? He was so strong, but they worried what he may do in this condition. Nobody had any idea how he could be feeling, and no one could blame him. But they were worried if they pushed him over the edge, if they could even get him back.

Andromeda sighed. "We have to try."

Sirius wasn't sure. "I don't take advice from Him."

Severus smirked. "Do you want to help him or not?"

Sirius was livid. "Of course I do."

Remus calmed him. "We all do."

Severus went to leave. "Good advice if you will take it."

Sirius was concerned. "What happens when he does believe us?"

Albus reminded him. "You'll just have to be there."

Sirius grunted. "He believes we abandoned him."

Even if they convinced him he had been raped, by the videos, that would not be the end. He had been taught he was abandoned, and he was not accepting comfort from them right now. They were worried he would be desperate, and until they could show him they hadn't abandoned him and loved him, that he would be alone. They needed to have someone there that could offer some comfort.

Remus thought. "Maybe the Weasleys. I don't think Ron just yet, but maybe Harry would respond to Molly."

Draco seemed to have his Uncle's timing. "The twins."


	10. twins

Sirius didn't like this plan, mainly because of who came up with it. They had agreed to summon the twins. Draco had told them, that Harry was closer to them than any. They had no idea why they trusted him, he never liked Harry, but deep down it seemed to make sense to them. They were worried Harry would not allow their comfort, and he was going to need it. Molly and Arthur would be called if needed, but for now only word was sent for the twins. A very reluctant Sirius had gone to the ministry, and got Moody to get him the tapes.

Harry slowly came around in the morning, Remus watching him anxiously from a chair off to the side. His heart was aching for Harry. He was worried about doing this, but he knew they had to reach Harry. A small television and vcr was added to the room.

He sat on the bed as Harry woke. "Morning cub."

Harry drew away from him. "No."

Remus sighed. "Harry I love you cub, I just want to help."

Harry spat. "No you don't. Only he did."

Sirius answered from the door. "He didn't love you."

Remus nodded. "He was raping you."

Harry was furious. "He was teaching me."

Sirius looked to the video and back. "You were a pay check."

Harry shook his head. "He was about to be fired."

Remus touched him. "Edward Mason paid to have sex with you."

Harry blanched. "Paid? No."

Sirius pushed. "Your Uncle prostituted you out. He had clients lined up for the week."

Harry was trembling. "You are lying…..lying."

Moody had found out, that Vernon had been looked into even more than the video. It seemed there was a place on the site to book an appointment and Harry was booked up for the week. They knew the story Harry had been fed about the boss, and wondered what he would have been told about the others. Harry had admitted he had not wanted the other man to touch him, but he did, to help his Uncle.

Remus gently said. "The gifts."

Harry was in tears. "He loved me."

Sirius turned on the television. "That isn't love."

Harry was confused. "What?"

Sirius turned it on. "He sold you."

Harry trembled as he watched the couch. "No, how did you….."

Remus held him. "He had cameras."

Sirius used his wand. "The shower, the couch, the bed when he raped you the first time."

Harry shook his head. "He wouldn't."

Remus tried. "He bought your clothes and gifts like this."

Harry watched, he watched as the scenes flashed. Sirius didn't play a full scene, just enough for Harry to see them all. The only one he did not was the last, when his Uncle had been killed. It was killing him to put Harry through this, to watch him watch the videos but he knew they had to reach him. And as much as he would never admit it out loud, he knew Severus was right.

Harry grabbed the television and tried to smash it. "Lies."

Sirius stopped him. "No."

Harry tried to fight him. "Turn it off, turn it off."

Sirius held him but made him watch. "He was raping you."

Harry tried desperately to turn. "No. No."

Sirius forced him. "You didn't want that. You didn't want him fucking you."

Remus came to his side. "Selling your virginity to viewers."

Sirius turned to the Mason one. "Letting his boss fuck you on a kitchen table."

Harry broke down sobbing. "Please turn it off. Please."

Sirius did but he said. "Harry, you needed to see that."

Remus watched Harry curl into a ball. "He'll never hurt you again. We'll never let you be hurt again."

Harry wouldn't let them touch him. "Don't touch me."

Remus tried to sit. "Harry…."

Harry pulled away violently. "Don't touch me."

Harry yanked away violently when they even tried to get near him. They knew he needed space, but they worried about leaving him alone in the room. Fred and George would soon arrive though, and they needed to be told what to expect, before they saw Harry. It would be hard to hear, they loved Harry a lot, but they could be of help. Or so the adults hoped, they felt so helpless, and needed someone to reach him.

Sirius called Dobby when in the hall. "You are to keep an eye on him. If he needs help, get someone."

* * *

Fred and George were worried when they were summoned to the house. They had a feeling it was about Harry, which made them worry. They had promised Harry, when he was seventeen, they would help him leave. Albus wouldn't want him to, but they would offer him a home. They were happy that he seemed to be out of the house, but they were worried. They were filled with dread as they entered the house.

Sirius and Remus were with Albus, and oddly Severus and Draco, when they came in. They were sick when they were told what had happened to their little brother. If the man was not dead, they would have gone and hexed him

Fred felt sick. "This can't be true."

George agreed. "Even Vernon is not so sick."

Remus sighed. "It is."

Sirius added. "We made him confront the videos."

Fred was pale. "Where is he?"

Remus motioned to the stairs. "In his room."

George panicked. "Alone?"

Sirius sighed. "He won't let us comfort him."

Remus looked at Draco. "He told us you may be our best choice."

Fred shared an odd look with Draco but nodded. "Mum too, but we'll help."

George nodded. "Our brother can count on us."

Remus watched as the twins vanished. "Maybe we should have called Molly."

Albus agreed. "He is close to the boys but…."

Sirius shot a look at Draco who was leaving. "Like he knows Harry or the twins."

Severus went down to the cellar but said. "He knows them better than you think."

Fred and George headed for the stairs. The others may have missed the look, but George had not, between Fred and Draco. If it had not been for Harry he would have made a comment, but they both could think of nothing else. They had been assured while he was alone in the room, Dobby had been told to keep an eye on him. They were half way to the third floor when Dobby appeared.

Dobby was anxious. "Masters must hurry."

Fred was worried. "What is wrong?"

Dobby was in a panic. "Master in bathroom."

Fred was confused. "In the bathroom?"

George understood. "Did he hurt himself?"

Dobby shook his head. "I no let him, but he not put down razor."

Fred raced towards the room. "Oh Merlin."

George was on his trail. "He shouldn't have been left."

They could not open the bathroom and looked at Dobby. "We need in."

Dobby shook his head. "Master use the Black wards."

It seemed Dobby could enter, but he could not bring anyone else in with him. They were about to go for Sirius, when Draco appeared. He was not able any more than they, but he convinced Kreacher to help them. Harry was the Black heir, Sirius would have no kids, and his future master. Draco was relieved when the elf let them in, and they rushed into the room, well Draco held back.

Harry was on the floor with a razor in hand. "Leave me alone."

Fred saw he didn't look up. "Harry, you can't."

Harry was crying. "Let me."

George could see Dobby created a stasis. "We won't let you hurt yourself."

Fred knelt. "Hand me the razor."

Harry was sobbing. "No."

George knelt. "Please let us help."

Harry pulled away. "Don't touch."

Fred sat. "You know we won't."

George sat on the other side. "We'd never hurt you. We love you."

Harry sobbed. "No one loves me. He said he did and he…"

Fred shushed him. "A lot of people do."

George reminded him. "Remember when we saved you in the car?"

Harry nodded a little. "Yes."

Fred put his hand out. "We rescued you then. We helped you then."

George pressed. "Let us help now."

Harry sobbed. "I….."

Fred motioned. "Hand me it."

Harry dropped it. "I didn't, I don't….."

Collecting Harry in their arms, they managed to get him to the bedroom. They didn't think Harry wanted to kill himself, but he was in such pain. They would make sure all sharp items were kept away for now. They hated thinking about it, but they could not let Harry be hurt like that. He curled into a ball back on the bed, but he at least allowed them some physical contact. They were so grateful that they had been called.

Fred shared a look with Draco who was still there and said. "We will show you how many people really care."


End file.
